The removal of the pressing residue and if necessary of the shell compacted behind the ram disk or die is done by a blade run along the rear face of the ram disk or die and if necessary a second blade run along the opposite face carrying the compacted shell. The first blade forms together with the second blade or with a guide plate a frame in which the blade(s) and the guide plate have a spacing corresponding to an axial dimension of the ram disk or die and through which the ram disk or die is moved parallel to its end faces so that in this manner the residues (pressing residue and compacted shell) or the pressing residue on one end face are sheared off.
The shell portion surrounding the periphery of the ram disk or die or the shell crumpled into the annular chamber is cut by one or two groove blades mounted laterally in the frame of the press-residue separator so that the shell is scraped out by the groove blades and is pushed off the ram disk or die (DE 2,506,447 and DE 2,613,241).
Instead of fixed groove blades according to European 0,224,115 pivotally mounted groove blades are known which are advanced into the ram disk or die to scrape along its periphery and separate the shell.